The Exchange Year in the Past
by YT12J
Summary: Sequel to The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle. After being sent into the past with his new friend, Tom Riddle, Harry decides to accept his offer of going to Hogwarts for a year before going back to the future. However in this time there are many problems at Hogwarts, a lot of them caused by his only true friend. Will Harry be able to deal with just one year in Tom Riddle's time?


**Author's Note: **So, this is the sequel to my story, 'The Experiments of Tom Marvolo Riddle'. If you haven't read that story then you probably should as this story won't make sense if you don't. That story was set in Harry's time, with the two of them going to Hogwarts then, and this one is set in Tom's time. I hope you like it, and please try to review if you can. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or settings that are used in this story. They all belong to various others, mainly J.K Rowling.

**The Exchange Year in the Past - Chapter 1**

**Written By YT12J**

Harry and Tom walked towards Hogwarts Castle, invisible to everyone save themselves. In front of them the limp body of Voldemort was floating through the air as Tom held his wand steadily. They had just been accidentally sent into the past, which was Tom's home time but not Harry's. They now planned to bury Voldemort's body somewhere in which it would not be found after they put it into a magical stasis to last for fifty two years.

It was August 10th, 1943 and Tom had just finished his fifth year in the time that they were in, while Harry had finished his in the future, relative to then. Harry glanced at Tom while walking, an important question having come into his mind. "Didn't you age at all while you were in the future? You were there for almost a year and you look the same as when you first came there."

Tom looked over at his question, surprised that he was only asking now. "I prepared quite a lot for when I was going to the future, and this involved casting certain charms and drinking certain potions. I won't give a list of them, but one of the potions I drank kept me, and is still keeping me, from aging. Which reminds me, I have the antidote hidden in my room at the orphanage."

Harry frowned. "How the hell did you cast those charms at your orphanage, the Ministry would have detected it."

Tom smirked. "I didn't cast them in the orphanage; before I went to the future I came to Hogwarts and did them there. It was a lot of effort not being able to use magic outside of school while I was trying to get to the future, but I didn't have much choice; if I did it at Hogwarts I would have been detected, and I didn't want to run into anyone in the future there. Normally that kind of thing wouldn't be detected in Hogwarts unless it is the summer which it was. I couldn't exactly do it in the school year. Anyway, this looks like as good a place as any to bury him."

They stopped as Tom slowly lowered Voldemort's body onto the ground, and then, waving his wand, made dirt fly out of it and leave an enormous space in it that would be more than big enough to bury him. He then walked over to Voldemort and waved his wand, muttering slowly and keeping eye contact, which Harry assumed was part of putting somebody into a magical stasis. After several minutes of doing this Tom finally stepped away, and then waved his wand to finish it. Voldemort seemed to pulse gold several times before going back to normal.

Tom then waved his wand once more, levitating Voldemort and then putting him down in the space he had made in the ground. Voldemort's wand came to rest on his chest, however Tom made it put itself into Voldemort's robe pocket, which was a remarkable piece of magic. When he was done he made all of the dirt fill the hole back up, until finally it looked exactly like the ground anywhere else in the forest. Tom put up what seemed to be a few security charms, just to make sure that no one would find him, and then put his wand away, finished.

They then continued to walk towards the castle, and after a while they were at the doors. Tom managed to open them by just tapping them with his wand and not saying anything, proving that the security of the school was inadequate. Harry followed Tom from then on, not knowing where to go. They went up some staircases before breaking into an office and then putting back the security after.

They then got into the fireplace, which thankfully had some Floo powder next to it, took a handful each and shouted at the same time "Diagon Alley!"

And suddenly they were spinning through the Floo Network for several seconds, before being spat out at the Leaky Cauldron. Many people there looked up when they saw the fire turn green and seemingly spit people out, however when they saw no one there due to their invisibility they simply continued their conversations like they hadn't even looked over.

Harry was thrown onto the floor out of the fireplace and had to pick himself up, however Tom neatly stepped out like he had walked through a door. Harry glared at him for a moment before rubbing dirt of his clothes and muttering "How are we going to get ourselves visible when we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts?"

Tom replied without even looking over as they walked towards the door. "Like I said, when you travel through time the trace doesn't work, so you can use magic but I can't. You don't need to bother though; these will only last for another half an hour. Also, you can talk normally; we can't be heard by anyone except ourselves."

"Whatever." Harry said as they opened the door and walked through. They didn't even bother to find a way to sneak out; the people there would most definitely assume it was some sort of spirit or ghost, even though they couldn't touch anything. "Where exactly are we going, and how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to my orphanage." Tom answered to the surprise of Harry. "We can take a bus there, and because we're invisible we don't have to pay any money. Mrs Cole won't mind me having a guest; if there is a bed free in the orphanage then we're allowed to have them stay over as long as they have parental consent."

"And where exactly are we getting this parental consent from?" Harry asked confusedly as they walked towards the bus stop. Tom smirked, which was never a good sign.

"You can use a Confundus Charm to convince her. Don't feel bad about it." he added when he saw Harry about to protest, "It's not like we're doing anything especially bad."

Harry didn't reply as the waited at the bus stop next to a group of people. When the right bus finally came they got on and then carefully walked to the back of it, making sure not to bump into anyone. Harry didn't like the buses as they were extremely old, much like all of the technology then which was honestly not a lot. They were on the bus for roughly half an hour, at which point Harry began to panic about the charms wearing off, however Tom reassured him that they would be fine.

When they finally got off the bus and walked in silence for some time the charms faded away and Harry was quite relieved. After a little bit more walking they came to a small building called 'Wool's Orphanage', and walked inside. Tom knocked on the front door and they we're let in by a short man who nodded at Tom however have Harry a curious look. They then walked down a corridor until they reached a door which Tom knocked on.

From inside somebody said loudly "Come in!" and they did so, opening the door and walking inside. The woman who was sitting at the desk, Mrs Cole Harry suspected, looked up and when she saw them she gestured to the chairs in front of her and watched quietly as they sat down. Harry got his wand out without Mrs Cole seeing, however Tom did see and gave a slight nod before speaking to her.

"Mrs Cole, this is my friend Harry Potter. He wants to stay with us for the remainder of the summer. Is there a bed free for him?"

"There is Tom, but the remainder of the summer is much too long for a friend to stay. He can only stay for two weeks, after that there are only around four or five days anyway. Would that be alright?"

Tom gritted his teeth at this answer, and Harry noticed flag Mrs Cole seemed to be quite afraid of him. She also seemed surprised when Tom mentioned that Harry was his friend, although from Tom's personality and how he most definitely acted that wasn't exactly shocking for him. After a few seconds of silence and thinking to himself Tom finally replied. "Fine, he'll stay for two weeks then."

Mrs Cole nodded and then pulled a large book in front of her. Opening it to what seemed like a random page, she got a pen and noted down a few things before looking back up and asking "And then finally I need to speak to your parents to make sure that they give their permission for you to stay, and also that they are willing to give you enough food money as the orphanage cannot provide you with food."

Tom glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, and Harry suddenly lifted his wand up from underneath the desk and shouted "_Confundo_!"

Mrs Cole shuddered and Harry started to speak immediately. "You spoke to my parents on the phone and they gave permission for me to stay here for two weeks, and also gave me money for food. They also said that I am allowed to go anywhere on my own."

Mrs Cole stayed silent and still for a moment, and Harry used this time to stow his wand back into pocket. After a few seconds she suddenly shook her head, as if out of confusion, and then looked at Harry and said "Well then, that's all sorted Harry. I spoke to your parents and they said that they give their permission for you to stay, and that they have given you money for food. Tom can show you to where you'll be sleeping. Tom," she said, turning her head to face him, "the bed below yours is free, he can sleep there. Have a good day."

With that final word she looked down at her desk, silently dismissing them. Tom seemed to gladly take it and strode out of the room, Harry trying to keep up with him. When the door shut behind them Tom muttered "Follow me." and then walked back down the corridor through which they had first come. At the end of it there was a staircase, and on the next floor up Tom took him through a door in which there were several bunk beds, all of them empty as no one else was there. "They'll probably be playing at the beach or something; they tend to go during the summer holidays." Tom explained after seeing his questioning look. Harry nodded.

Tom walked over to one of the bunk beds tha seemed to be much neater than the other ones, both the top and the bottom bunks. "The top one is my one, and the bottom one was until now unused, which is why they're both so neat compared to the others." He seemed to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he glanced hatefully at the other, messy bunks. "No one ever wanted to share a bunk bed with me, so the bottom was always free. I chose the top because then it made it difficult for them to play pranks on me at night, of course this stopped once I discovered how to control my magic better."

He smirked as he said this, and Harry got the feeling that he really didn't want to know what Tom had done to the other orphans. He just hoped that it wasn't anything too bad. "Are they really afraid of you then?" he asked carefully.

"They try to stay away from me, and are scared enough that they'll generally listen to me when I tell them to do something. Occasionally one of them thinks that they can stand up to me, very stupidly, and then I prove to them that they are definitely wrong."

Harry shuddered, and then looked at the clock that was on the wall. The time was 15:34, so he decided to suggest that they walk outside. "Tom, let's go for a walk outside, it's still really early and we don't have anything better to do."

Tom glanced at the clock and then looked back at him, sighing. "Fine, but after we need to go back to Diagon Alley and check how much money I have left in Gringotts, and see if there is enough to pay for your school supplies. They gave me a surprising amount of money to pay for my things before I started Hogwarts, and because my grades were so good I got a lot of scholarship money, which only applies to people without families I believe."

"Won't they give me money to pay for my supplies?" Harry asked. Tom shook his head.

"Considering we aren't going to claim that you are an orphan then no, they won't give you any money. It's fine though, I almost definitely have enough to pay for your stuff."

After walking outside for some time they took the bus back into London and got to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. When they got to Gringotts and took the mind cart to Tom's vault Harry was surprised by the amount of gold in it. Of course it was nothing compared to the small fortune he harboured in own vault, however it was still an impressive amount for an orphan. He pointed this out to Tom, however Tom didn't smile.

"I don't really care much as long as I have enough to buy my school supplies." he murmured as he filled a bag with gold. "There is a reasonably large amount left over, but I barely spend any of it on other things for myself."

When they walked out of the bank they headed first to Madam Malkin's to get themselves robes. After doing this they went to various shops, getting various supplies even though Tom hadn't received his Hogwarts letter yet with details of what to get.

When they were walking through the streets, having bought everything they were searching for, Tom said "We need to go to Hogwarts now, and speak to the Headmaster about getting you enrolled. We'd do it tomorrow but the Hogwarts letters will be coming in a day or two and we definitely need to do it before then."

"Ok." Harry said, and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, intending to get the Knight Bus to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you found that kind of brief but this chapter was mostly a premature publishing of the story so that I could post it at the same time as the epilogue of the story before this. I hoped you liked it anyway, and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, however no guarantees. I still need to complete my plan of this story, and then I'll get to writing the next chapter. Once again, please review if you can. Until the next time. Bye!


End file.
